Overly Affectionate
by missproud2bnerdy
Summary: Rose Weasley is just to damn affectionate with everyone except Scorpius. It's time he found out why.


**Author's Note: This is just a fluffy one-shot I wrote. Please review. I just started writing and am trying to get an idea of how I am doing and if my content is any good.**

Rose Weasley was an overly affectionate girl. That's just who she was. Guys and girls alike, if you were Rose Weasley's friend you shouldn't be surprised if she randomly gave you a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. If you were Rose Weasley's friend and you were walking down the hallway, you might suddenly find someone holding hands with you as you walked to class. Yes, that was Rose Weasley for you. By this point (sixth year) everyone knew not to take Rose's shows of affection as a sign that she, heaven forbid, had a crush on you. It was just an accepted sign that you had been blessed with her friendship.

For this reason, Scorpius Malfoy was baffled about why Rose Weasley didn't seem to give the same affection to him that she did to everyone else. Yes, Scorpius and Rose were friends. They had at a rough start as was to be expected, but after a disastrous potions lesson in third year and the ensuing detention, they had formed an unlikely friendship. However, Rose never took on her affectionate overtures that she seemed to take with everyone else. Whenever they parted Rose Weasley simply waved goodbye. When she caught up to him in the halls she never made her presence known by holding his hand or grabbing his arm; she simply uttered his name. At first Scorpius had chalked it up to the fact that Rose was being overly cautious about their friendship. When that seemed to prove false, he tried to chalk it up to the fact that their beginning had just been too rocky for her to form that type of bond with him (which pained him more than he cared to let on), but now Scorpius wasn't sure. It was their sixth year. Shouldn't Rose be somewhat affectionate towards him at this point? She had yet to even give him a kiss on the cheek or a simple hug. Scorpius just didn't get it.

Scorpius was so caught up in his thoughts as he slowly headed back to his dormitory for his free period that he almost didn't notice Rose Weasley and Lorcan Scamander talking animatedly in the middle of a slowly emptying hallway. Scorpius froze as he took in the scene in front of him. Rose holding onto Lorcan's arm tightly, way too close for Scorpius's comfort. Scorpius had to remind himself to breathe. It was just typical for Rose, she was an overly affectionate person, and this same situation had duplicated itself with countless other people. If you were Rose Weasley's friend it was normal for her to invade your personal space and constantly touch you when you were talking to her. Well, everyone except for Scorpius anyway. Scorpius frowned even deeper at the thought. He didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that she seemed to touch everyone but him. He observed as Lorcan bid Rose farewell and Rose gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, then she turned around. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius!" She said as she happily walked over to him but she didn't get to close. "Do you have a free period too?"

But Scorpius had had enough. In a quiet but firm voice Scorpius looked steadily at Rose and said "Why don't you treat me like everyone else Rose?"

"Huh" Rose was playing dumb.

He knew her well enough to be able to tell. So, she was doing it on purpose and that realization just made it sting that much more. Scorpius began slowly walking towards her, trying to steer her towards the wall; he was going to get answers now. Rose began to move away from him trying to laugh off the serious look on Scorpius's face.

"Honestly Scor, I have no idea what you're talking about. Your my friend! I treat you like all of my friends!"

Her back hit the deserted hallway wall with a satisfying thud. Scorpius put his arms out, trapping her between him and the wall.

"No, Rose you don't" Scorpius stated, appearing calm and collected but on the inside he was shaking with nerves or anger he couldn't tell. "You are overly affectionate with all of your friends. You touch them, kiss them, hold their hands. But for some reason I'm not good enough for you Rose. And I just don't get it. We're friends right?! So why am I treated differently?!"

The calm facade he had been trying to convey had crumbled by the end of his speech. He looked at Rose silently, imploringly. Rose was stunned into silence. For once, in her life Rose Weasley appeared to be at a loss for what to say. Her big, blue eyes stared into Scorpius's grey ones, searching for some type of answer.

Then she shut her eyes and then simply said, "I'm not overly affectionate with you Scorpius because I like you."

She murmured this so quietly that Scorpius almost didn't hear her. "If I'm affectionate with you I'm just going to fall for you more and more and that is something I just can't have."

Scorpius was stunned. Rose Weasley had a crush on him? Him of all people? "Well Rose that is something you're just going to have to live with because I find myself falling for you more and more every day." And with that he captured her lips with his.


End file.
